


Выполняется программа: ЖИЗНЬ

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), LaurielAnarwen



Series: Выполняется программа: {x}  (перевод серии Run Program: {x} by Amuly) [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Dummy, Protective Siblings, Robots, Siblings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Семья Дубины становится больше с каждым днём. Впереди их ждут непростые времена, но Дубина знает, что его работа — заботиться о них.





	Выполняется программа: ЖИЗНЬ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Program: LIFE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872227) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



Время: 1012_053015  
Условие: Тони в лаборатории.  
Условие: Пользователь(Неизвестный1, Неизвестный2).  
Выполнить программу: Идентификация(Пользователь_Неизвестный1, Неизвестный2).  
  
Выполняется...  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется…  
  
— Что это?  
— Это Дубина. Не…  
  
Условие: Неизвестный1, неизвестное местонахождение.  
  
— Что это?  
— Шоколадный батончик. Перестань…  
  
Условие: Неизвестный1, местонахождение…  
  
— Что это?  
— Это лазерная пушка, которая взорвёт твою голову, если будешь и дальше тут шнырять, идиот.  
— Вообще-то это спектрометр, братец.  
— Ха.  
— Эй, девочка, вон из моей головы. Мальчик, я натравлю на тебя Клинта, если ещё раз так метнёшься. А ему ты нравишься меньше, чем мне.  
— Только потому, что я забавнее, чем он.  
  
Выполняется…  
  
— Я не забиралась в вашу голову. Просто была внимательнее на уроках, чем мой брат.  
  
Выполняется…  
  
— Кэп вытряхнул из вас, сопляков, весь дух?  
— Всё не так плохо. Мне нравятся тренировочные бои. А вот лекции — не особо.  
— Мы дадим тебе психостимуляторов или что-нибудь в этом роде. Пробовал аддерол[1]? Либо на тебя с твоим ускоренным метаболизмом это никак не повлияет, либо мы случайно сделаем тебя сверхзвуковым.  
— Я и так могу развить скорость звука.  
— Нет, не можешь. Просто так говоришь.  
— Могу.  
— А ты поставь денег на это, салага.  
— Все мои деньги у вас.  
— Тем выше азарт, разве нет?  
  
Выполняется…  
  
— Привет, Дубина, я Ванда.  
  
Неизвестный(2) → Ванда.  
Неизвестный(1) → Неизвестный.  
Выполняется…  
  
— А это мой брат Пьетро.  
  
Неизвестный(1) → Пьетро.  
  
Программа_Идентификация(Неизвестный1, Неизвестный2) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ладно, детишки, хватит прохлаждаться в лаборатории. Возвращаю вас Стиву.  
— Отлично, сестрёнка, ты слышала? Выходные дома у папочки закончились, и на неделю мы снова возвращаемся к мамочке.  
— Будешь называть меня папочкой — и я буду колотить тебя, как папочка.  
— Вы не сможете меня ударить, если вы меня не видите.  
  
Условие: Местонахождение(Пьетро) неизвестно.  
  
— Конечно смогу. Для чего, по-твоему, мне компьютерные системы наведения?  
— Мой брат… постараюсь проследить, чтобы он был внимательнее на лекциях.  
  
**  
  
Время: 0900_060115  
Условие: Пользователь[Стив].  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Получено: Рукопожатие.  
Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Эй, дружище, как ты сегодня? Не видел Тони?  
Условие: Запрос<“Не видел Тони?”>  
Выполнить программу: УстановитьМестонахождение(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_УстановитьМестонахождение(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Он здесь? Отличная работа, приятель. Спасибо за помощь.  
  
Условие: ...  
  
— Привет.  
— Привет. Когда ты пришёл?  
— Десять минут назад. Вот.  
— Спасибо. Агх, тут так тесно. Я знаю, что так и должно быть, в смысле, зачем отводить много места под провода, но всё время кажется, что должен быть способ получше, чтобы всё это охлаждать. Но пока я могу тут пробраться…  
— Уверен, что если ты как следует подумаешь, то найдёшь решение.  
— Какая вера в меня. Эй, иди сюда.  
  
Условие: ...  
  
— У тебя было время улизнуть?  
— Если бы. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, Тони.  
— Детишки здесь?  
— Здесь. И не зови их детишками.  
— Когда они начнут вести себя по-взрослому, назову как-нибудь по-другому.  
— Всё совсем не так, скорее уж…  
— Стив, ты что, стыдишься того, что мы с тобой вроде как взяли под опеку выводок непослушных детишек?  
— Ты такой придурок.  
— А ты — ещё больший.  
  
Условие: ...  
  
— Я  _правда_  не могу…  
— А если по-быстрому? Можно подрочить друг другу прямо здесь, никто не узнает. Можно даже не раздеваться.  
— Если это будет так же романтично, как звучит…  
— Знаю, я настоящий очаровашка.  
— Они меня и правда ждут.  
— Ладно. Ланч?  
— Ага. В приватной обстановке.  
— Правда?  
— Уже попросил Марию вместо меня показать им город после полудня.  
— А это не ниже её компетенции?  
— Я использовал служебное положение в личных целях.  
— Ого. Подожди, а разве она технически не…  
— И она мой должник. Раз шесть, насколько я помню.  
— Ясно. Тогда закажем еду на дом? Моя кровать, твоя задница…  
— Звучит отлично.  
— Как бесстыдно.  
— Ты такой придурок.  
— А ты — ещё больший.  
  
Условие: ...  
  
— Так, всё. Я ушёл!  
— Увидимся. Полдень?  
— Полдень. Я сам за тобой заскочу, не переживай.   
  
**  
  
Время: 1700_050215  
Условие: Пользователь(Неизвестный1).  
Условие: ДЖАРВИС.  
Выполнить программу: Идентификация(Пользователь_Неизвестный1).  
Выполняется…  
Выполнить программу: Приветствие(ДЖАРВИС).  
Выполняется…  
ОШИБКА.  
Выполняется…  
ОШИБКА.  
  
— Я Вижн, Дубина, не ДЖАРВИС.  
— Он…  
— Он запутался, мистер Старк. Одну минуту. Дубина, удали Программу(ДЖАРВИС). Пользователя (Неизвестный1) идентифицируй как Вижна.  
  
Удалить программу (ДЖАРВИС).  
Пользователь (Неизвестный1) → Вижн.  
ПриветствиеПользователя[Вижн].  
Выполняется…  
— Привет, Дубина, рад встрече.  
Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Вы побледнели, мистер Старк.  
— Ты удалил ДЖАРВИСа из протоколов Дубины?  
— ДЖАРВИСа больше нет. Полагаю, его место теперь занимает ПЯТНИЦА?  
— Ты мог бы просто…  
— Не хотел его запутать.  
  
Условие: Грязь на полу.  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь).  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется...  
  
— В следующий раз спрашивай разрешение, идёт?  
— Прошу прощения. Я не хотел задеть ваши чувства…  
— Дело не в чувствах, ясно?  
— Поэтому у вас до сих пор есть два робота, которых вы сконструировали в лаборатории, когда вам было пятнадцать?  
— Это не...  
  
Условие: Пользователь[Стив].  
  
— Привет, парни. Я не помешал?  
— Конечно нет, Капитан Роджерс.  
  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Стив].  
Получено: Рукопожатие.  
Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Вижн, не возражаешь, если я поговорю с Тони наедине?  
— Ничуть. Полагаю, вы заинтересованы в том, чтобы инициировать сексуальный контакт друг с другом, так что я оставлю вас.  
  
Условие: Пользователь[Вижн] покинул помещение.  
  
— Ему стоит поработать над такой человеческой штукой, как “такт”, а, Стив?  
— Он учится. И быстрее, чем я ожидал. Мне даже кажется, что это была попытка пошутить.  
— Шутил он или нет, но мы…  
— Да. Поэтому я и пришёл. Уф. Если у тебя, конечно, есть немного времени.  
— Стив, детка, для такой задницы у меня всегда найдётся время.  
— Не зови меня деткой.  
— Посмотрим, насколько грязно ты будешь выражаться с моим членом глубоко в тебе.  
— Не собираюсь слушать это дальше.  
  
**  
  
Время: 0001_060415  
Условие: Грязь на полу.  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь)  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется...  
  
Время: 0315_060412  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется…  
_< ЖИЗНЬ.>_  
  
**  
  
Время: 0900_060412  
— Утро, детишки. У папочки есть кое-какие дела. Дубина, будь так добр, приготовь мне шейк.  
  
— Выполнить программу: Приготовить(Еда_Шейк).  
— Выполнить подпрограмму: Шейк_1.  
— Выполняется...  
  
—  _ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ._  
  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— ВЫКЛЮЧИ. ВЫКЛЮЧИ ВСЁ, ПЯТНИЦА, ПОЛНАЯ БЛОКИРОВКА!  
  
— Выполняется… Выполняется…  
  
— К чёрту, сам сделаю! Слишком медленно, ПЯТНИЦА, слишком медленно, чёрт возьми!  
  
— Условие: Питание отключено.  
— Выполнить программу: Сбережение энергии.  
— Выполняется.  
— Выполняется.  
— Выпол…  
— ...няется.  
— Выыыполл…  
— ...няяяяееетттсссяяя…  
— Выыыыыпооооолллллл….  
  
— Чёрт, снова эта песня, я снова сделал это, я воплотил в реальность самый страшный кошмар Стэнли Кубрика. Опять. В пятый, блядь, раз.  
  
— ...ннннняяяяяяяееееетттттсссссяяяяяя…  
<Запас энергии исчерпан.>  
  
— Вввввыыыыыыппппппоооооолллллннннниииииттттттть ппппрррроооооггггрррраааааммммммууууууу: Оооооттттттккккклллллююююючччччееееннннниииииееееееее.  
  
**  
  
Время: 2100_060515  
— Мстители, у нас проблема.  
— Мы здесь, Тони. В чём дело?  
— Вот, смотрите. Дубина, дай-ка мне этот гаечный ключ.  
  
— Условие: Команда_Передать(ГаечныйКлюч_Тони).  
  
— Ты что, вытащил меня в Нью-Йорк только для того, чтобы показать, что твой робот теперь умеет говорить? Возвращаюсь к Лоре.  
— Я этого не делал, Бартон.  
— Что?  
  
— Выполнить программу: Передать(ГаечныйКлюч_Тони).  
  
— Тогда как это произошло?!  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— Я всажу стрелу в голову этой штуке. Что из этого — голова?  
— Дубина не заражён вирусом Альтрона, уверяю вас. Я просканировал его системы и не нашёл никаких следов.  
— Спасибо, Вижн. А нет каких-то других предположений —  _любых_  — почему мой робот вдруг как по волшебству заговорил?  
  
— Условие: Гаечный ключ на полу.  
— Выполнить подпрограмму: Поднять(ГаечныйКлюч).  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— Я думаю… думаю, это могло произойти из-за меня.  
— ...точно. Робот заговорил как по волшебству, с чего бы мне подозревать технологии, если у нас в команде ведьма?  
  
— Подпрограмма_Поднять(ГаечныйКлюч) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Его голос звучит радостно, когда он это говорит.  
— Стив. Сейчас не время.  
— Да, точно, прости. Ванда, не потрудишься объяснить?  
  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— Мне снился кошмар. О… о…  
— Мы поняли. Всем нам это снилось, особенно поначалу.  
— И когда я проснулась, в моей голове крутилось слово. Всего одно слово, но оно заполнило всё. Каждая частичка меня была этим словом.  
— Что это было за слово, Ванда?  
— … _жизнь_.  
  
— Программа: Передать(ГаечныйКлюч_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ладно, Старк. Это начнёт раздражать рано или поздно, и скорее рано. Можно как-то это исправить?  
— Прошу прощения, мне послышалось, или Наташа только что спросила, могу ли я перепрограммировать искина, чтобы он был более человечным?  
— Речь была не совсем об этом.  
— Очко в пользу Стива. Ладно, не хочу этого говорить, но придётся: возможно, магия близняшек может помочь. Так что. Ну. Жахни его. Пожалуйста.  
— Я… не уверена, что такой уровень магии мне доступен.  
— Но тебе же уже удалось. Он разговаривает. Значит, ты можешь.  
  
— Условие: Пятно на полу.  
— Выполнить программу: Очистка.  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— Мда, ты права, это начинает раздражать. Дубина, приостанови программу очистки до дальнейших распоряжений.  
  
— Программа_Очистка приостановлена.  
  
— Я сделала это во сне. В бессознательном состоянии. А так я использую только чары и телекинез в бою. Только один раз я сделала что-то похожее, и это было…  
— Угу, воскрешение Лазаря. Знаешь, некоторые из нас тоже возвращались из мёртвых раньше. Я, Стив, и наверняка в норвежских библиотеках есть целые секции, посвящённые историям о воскрешении Тора.  
— Да, но никого из вас не нашпиговывали пулями.  
— Потому что никто из нас не бросался в бой в одном поддоспешнике, Шустрик.  
  
— Шустрик. Скорость. Выполнить программу: ТестСкорости.  
  
— Нет, нет, Дубина!..  
  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— Он только что сказал “Шустрик”.  
— Ну да, Стив, и что?  
— Я… я его так называл.  
  
— Программа_ТестСкорости успешно выполнена!  
  
— Схватывает потихоньку. Мозги у него, конечно, не как у Альтрона или даже у ДЖАРВИСа, но он учится. Пусть даже на уровне туповатого трёхлетки.  
  
— Условие: Оскорбление(Тони).  
— Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
  
— Господи, Дубина…  
— Стив, он робот.  
  
— Программа_Стыд успешно выполнена!  
  
— Условие: …  
— Тони, он знает, когда ты его оскорбляешь. И  _отвечает программой, которая называется “стыд”_.  
— Но его голос звучит радостно, когда он успешно её выполняет, правда же?  
— Никогда больше его не оскорбляй.  
— Стив.  
— Ты  _никогда_  больше его не оскорбишь.  
— Это робот…  
— Ты больше не будешь его оскорблять. Иначе я никогда больше не сделаю… ну, ты знаешь, что.  
  
— Условие: …  
  
— Ты такая заноза, Стив, ты знаешь?  
— Должны ли мы знать, о чём…  
— Полагаю, сестричка, что лучше нам не знать.  
— ...О.  
— Поздравляю, ты только что сдал нас детишкам.  
— Это не я хотел держать всё в секрете.  
— Поверь, Стив, я делал это ради тебя. Тебе не нужны все эти бурления…  
— Тони, я в курсе того, что светская хроника…  
—  _Светская хроника._  
— ...говорила бы о нас, если бы кто-то был в курсе. И ты знаешь, что мне плевать.  
— Я не буду спорить с тобой об этом, Стив. Не сейчас.  
— Мне плевать, потому что я люблю тебя, и я знаю, что ты тоже меня любишь, и только это важно.  
— Я люблю тебя слишком сильно для того, чтобы слушать всё то, что они о тебе скажут, а они обязательно скажут!  
  
— Выполнить программу: Связь(ПЯТНИЦА).  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
— Программа_Связь(ПЯТНИЦА) не выполнена.  
  
— Почему это произошло?  
— Я отрубил ему вайфай, Стив. Подумал, что могло бы быть, если бы это оказался второй Альтрон. Полагаю, он искал ПЯТНИЦУ, чтобы… не знаю, зачем.  
  
— Выполнить программу: Связь(ЙОКАСТА).  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
— Программа_Связь не выполнена.  
  
— Так, давай-ка временно залепим это скотчем, пока наш штатный мумба-юмбер не придумает, как всё исправить. Дубина, перестань вербализовать код.  
  
— Условие: Команда <“Перестань вербализовать код.”>.”  
— Выпол...ОШИБКА.  
— Условие: Команда<“Перестань вербализовать код.”>.”  
— Выпол...ОШИБКА.  
— Условие: Команда...  
  
— Ой, нет. Дубина, отмени мою последнюю команду.  
  
— Условие: Команда<“Отмени мою последнюю команду.”>.”  
— Объединить<Последняя команда^“Перестань вербализовать код.”>.”  
— Выполняется… Выполняется…  
— Программа_ОтменитьКоманду успешно выполнена!  
  
— Тони, нет. Перестань биться головой о стекло, а то она разболится. Иди сюда.  
— Как будто она уже не болит.  
— Что это сейчас было? Что он сделал?  
— Это, мисс Максимофф, Дубина завис. Вербализация — его единственный способ выполнить программу, спасибо твоим магическим фокусам, а это значит, что мы обречены его слушать, если только я его не отключу.  
— Ну так отключите. Он весьма раздражает.  
— Заткнись, мальчишка-Максимофф.  
  
— Сканирование… сканирование… сканирование…  
— Выполнить программу: УстановитьМестонахождение(Брюс).  
  
— Выключи это, Старк. Я иду спать.  
— Наташа…  
— Ночи, Стив.  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Наташа] покинул помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Наташа).  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
  
— Блядь.  
— Тони…  
— Да, да, я знаю. Понял. Дубина, обнови базы данных: Брюс больше не в команде.  
  
— Условие: Команда(Обновить).  
— Выполнить программу: Обновить{Мстители_Список{Тони Старк, Стив Роджерс, Брюс Беннер, Наташа Романофф, Клинт Бартон, Тор Одинсон, Ванда Максимофф, Пьетро Максимофф, Вижн, Дубина.}  
  
— ...Я никогда не говорил ему, что он Мститель.  
  
— Обновить_Не{Брюс Беннер}.  
  
— ...не смотрите на меня так.  
  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
  
— Я никогда не говорил ему, что он Мститель. Может, Стив говорил.  
— Возможно, и говорил как-то. Но я думаю…  
— О, смотрите, он закончил.  
  
— Программа_Обновить(Мстители_Список) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Я иду спать. Утром буду разбираться. По крайней мере, мы знаем, что он не плохиш.  
— Дельная мысль. Давайте расходиться. Ванда, будь на связи. Если это вызвано твоими способностями, то, возможно, только ты и сможешь это исправить. Нужно, чтобы завтра с утра ты над этим поработала.  
— Сделаю, Капитан.  
— Тони, подожди. Эй...  
  
— Условие: Пользователи[Тони, Стив] покинули помещение.  
— Условие: Пользователи[Ванда, Пьетро, Вижн] покинули помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания[Tони, Стив, Ванда, Пьетро, Вижн].  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
  
**  
  
Время: 0425_060615  
— Условие: Пользователь[Наташа] вошёл в помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Наташа].  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
  
— Привет, Дубина.  
  
— Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Программа Список Мстителей, добавь Брюса Беннера.  
  
— Условие: Команда(Добавить{Мстилели_Список}).  
— Выполнить программу: Добавить{Мстилели_Список[Брюс Беннер]}.  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Наташа] покинул помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания[Наташа]  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
  
**  
  
Время: 0823_060615  
— Условие: Ванда в помещении.  
— Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Ванда).  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Привет, Дубина, я тоже рада тебя видеть.  
  
Программа_Приветствие(Ванда) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Да, ты отлично справился.  
— Условие: Похвала.  
— Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
— Выполняется.  
  
— О.  
  
— Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Это было… мило. Дубина, не возражаешь, если я сяду рядом?  
  
— Условие: Вопрос (“Дубина, не возражаешь, если я сяду рядом?”)  
  
— Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
— Выполняется.  
— Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ну вот. Я сяду напротив и попробую...  
  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: Неизвестно.  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: ...   
  
Время: 0833_060615  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Пьетро).  
— Выполняется.  
— Выполняется.  
  
— Пытаюсь сконцентрировать силы и отменить то, что сделала.  
  
— Выполняется.  
— Выполняется.  
  
— Подожди-ка. Что он делает?  
— Пытается сказать привет. Просто скажи.  
— Привет.  
  
— Программа_Приветствие(Пьетро) успешно выполнена!  
  
— А, ему нужно внимание, да? Неудивительно, это же изобретение Старка.  
— Я тоже об этом думала.  
— Ну что, есть какие-то успехи?  
— Я начала всего несколько минут назад.  
— Нет. Вообще-то…  
— …  
— Десять минут. Чёрт, ты права.  
— Думаешь, когда-нибудь станет лучше? Если использовать силу чаще?  
— Сестрёнка… мне иногда кажется, что чем чаще я использую силу, тем становится хуже.  
  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: …  
  
— Мама всегда говорила тебе притормозить.  
— Видела бы она нас сейчас.  
  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: …  
  
— Не хочу больше сегодня этим заниматься.  
— Ты устала?  
— Нет, я просто...  
  
— Условие: Прикосновение.  
— Выполнить программу: ...  
  
— Слово, из-за которого всё произошло, слово, которое я пытаюсь отменить — это  _жизнь_. И мне страшно… я не знаю…  
— Давай поедим. Идём. У Старка больше еды, чем было у всей нашей округи вместе взятой, когда мы были детьми.  
  
— Условие: Ванда и Пьетро покинули помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Ванда, Пьетро).  
— Выполняется… Выполняется… Выполняется…  
  
**  
  
Время: 1950_061015  
— Понятия не имею, что это значит. Камни Бесконечности? Какие ещё Камни Бесконечности? А ты знаешь? Ты скрываешь от меня что-то, Роджерс?  
  
— Условие: Пользователи[Тони, Стив] вошли в помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Тони, Стив].  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Привет, Дубина. Тони, поздоровайся.  
— Привет.  
  
— Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Итак, что нам известно. Их шесть, в этом Тор был совершенно уверен. У Вижна Камень Разума, так что это — один.  
— Так, дай-ка я открою файл… вот. Итак, “Камень Разума”, номер один. А что насчёт номеров со второго по шестой?  
— Тор сказал, что в Тессеракте тоже есть один камень. Он проверит эту информацию, пока будет в Асгарде.  
— Хорошо, Тессеракт. Назовём его “Камнем Пространства”, потому что это же грёбаный Тессеракт. Может, он окажется Камнем Сердца, но и такое название не хуже других. Это два.  
— Эфир, с которым сражался Тор… эм… Малкит?  
— Да, эльф-пришелец с Хирона.  
— Но он не оттуда…  
— Это была отсылка к Стар Треку.  
— А. Ну в общем, то, с чем Тор сражался в Лондоне — это же был Камень Бесконечности, да? Эфир?  
— Ладно, Камень Эфира. Это три.  
— А потом Тор сказал, что и четвёртый был найден, так? Но мы не знаем, кто и где его нашёл.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— О чём ты думаешь? Я не ведьма, Стив.  
— Не зови её так.  
— Но это же часть её кодового имени, она сама так представилась!  
— Впервые я столкнулся с Тессерактом в сороковые. А теперь он в Асгарде. Эфир тоже оказался на Земле, но был спрятан в трещине в реальности миллионы лет назад.  
— Ага. Итак...  
— Итак. Я думаю, нам чертовски повезло наткнуться на эти Камни первыми. И я думаю, что Вселенная огромна, а эти Камни способны пересекать не только пространство, но и время.  
— Я думаю, что ты думаешь правильно, Кэп.  
— И ещё я думаю, что шанс найти остальные Камни примерно такой же, как иголку в стоге сена.  
— Иголку в стоге иголок. В стоге сена — это было бы слишком просто.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Тони.  
— Знаю. Ты прав, это кажется невозможным. Но эй, посмотри на меня, здоровяк: мы уже на половине пути. Прошли половину, а ведь ещё даже не начинали искать их. Представь, что мы можем сделать теперь, когда знаем, что ищем, работая вместе.  
— Вместе?  
— Ты же в моей лаборатории, не так ли? Разрабатываешь план.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Почему он это делает?  
— Что делает? Говорит “условие”?  
— Ага. С определёнными интервалами.  
— Он ищет, чем бы заняться. Как ищущий свет маяка.  
— Разгоняющий тьму.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Тони, я не могу…  
— Ммм, что?  
— Не тогда, когда Дубина смотрит.  
— Раньше это нам не мешало.  
— Я ду… ммм...  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Нет, ты прав. Теперь, когда он говорит, это слишком странно. Надевай штаны, проскользнём обратно в спальню.  
  
— Условие: Пользователи[Стив, Тони] покинули помещение.  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
— Условие: Данные <Камни Бесконечности>.  
— Выполнить программу: ЗагрузкаДанных<Камни Бесконечности>.  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется…  
— Программа_ЗагрузкаДанных успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Вижн] вошёл в помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Вижн].  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
— Здравствуй, Дубина.  
  
— Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Как проходит твой вечер?  
  
— Условие: Запрос<Статус>.  
— Выполнить программу: ОбновлениеСтатуса.  
— Выполняется.  
— Статус: Система 100%. Энергия 100%. Запас памяти 23%. Повреждений нет. Ремонт не требуется.  
— Выполнить подпрограмму: Разговор(ПЯТНИЦА).  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Дубина, тебе нет необходимости докладывать статус мне, чтобы я передала его Вижну. Ты уже сделал это сам.  
  
— Отменить подпрограмму: Разговор(ПЯТНИЦА).  
— Программа_ОбновлениеСтатуса успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ты не в курсе того, что умеешь говорить, верно? Не понимаешь разницу между вербальной коммуникацией и привычными тебе строчками кода.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Поскольку у Ванды не получилось отменить действие чар, думаю, я могу попытаться. Не бойся, Дубина, я не причиню тебе вреда.  
  
— Условие: Неизвестно.  
  
— Похоже, эти чары лежат за пределами действия Камня Разума.  
  
— Условие: Камень Разума.  
— Выполнить программу: ЗагрузкаДанных.  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется…  
  
— Ты хочешь узнать о моём Камне?  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
  
— Мистер Старк и Капитан Роджерс уже работают над этим вопросом о Камнях Бесконечности.  
  
— Программа_ЗагрузкаДанных успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ты хочешь помочь. Но боюсь, это будет тебе не по способностям, Дубина. Прости, что не смог быть полезным.  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Вижн] покинул помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Вижн).  
— Выполняется...  
  
— До свидания, Дубина.  
  
— Программа_ДоСвидания успешно выполнена!  
— Анализ Данных(Камни Бесконечности).  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется…  
  
**  
  
Время: 1025_061715  
— А ты разве не должна работать над умением контролировать свои силы?  
— Конечно, я работаю над этим, но учиться тому, чтобы заставить оружие не стрелять, это как… пытаться исправить вот это.  
— Не думаю. Оружие устроено сложно. А эта штука…  
  
— Условие: Пинок по обшивке от Пьетро.  
— Выполнить программу: ПроверкаСтатуса.  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
— Программа_ПроверкаСтатуса успешно выполнена!  
— Доклад ПроверкаСтатуса: 0 новых повреждений.  
  
— Эта штука простая, разве нет?  
— И да, и нет. У него есть программа… он не разумен, но стремится к этому.  
— Теперь ты говоришь как Агата. Осторожнее, а то скоро начнёшь выглядеть как она.  
— Но сначала ты,  _старший_  брат.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— А теперь тихо, мне надо сосредоточиться.  
  
— Условие: ...  
— Условие: Неизвестно.  
  
— Смотри, у тебя что-то получилось!  
— Тшш, это не я. Он иногда такое делает, когда я касаюсь его своей магией. Но это всё равно не прогресс.  
  
— Условие: …  
— Условие: ...  
— Условие: Неизвестно.  
  
— Эй, сестричка, съешь что-нибудь. Ты часами этим занимаешься.  
— Всего несколько минут.  
— Нет, в этот раз я засёк время. Прошло несколько часов.  
— Ого, ты прав. Помоги встать, ноги затекли.  
— Вот, выпей.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Почему твоя магия не работает? Теперь, когда ты тренируешься, её сила возросла. Ты взрываешь оружие, блокируешь лазерные выстрелы. Ты можешь даже сбить с курса щит Капитана и заставить меня споткнуться.  
— Я и без магии могу заставить тебя споткнуться. Я же хорошо тебя знаю.  
— Но почему не это? Ты же сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
— Для этого — недостаточно сильна. Недостаточно сильна, чтобы… убить.  
— Но это не убийство, это… просто никаких разговоров. Пуф! Он всё ещё будет разумен.  
— Если моя магия лишь дала ему способность говорить, то да, всё будет просто. Но я старалась… старалась “отключить звук”, но, похоже, я сделала не это, не просто научила его говорить. Я оживила его. Между этими двумя понятиями большая разница.  
— Да брось. Давай возьмём деньги мистера Старка и прошвырнёмся по магазинам, а ты прочистишь мозги.  
— Ну хорошо. Пока, Дубина.  
  
— Условие: Пользователи(Ванда, Пьетро) покидают помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Ванда, Пьетро).  
Программа_ДоСвидания успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 2027_062015  
— Условие: {Беспорядок(Пыль, Потолок, Обломки, Грязь, Кровь, Украшения, Неопознанное...)}”  
— Условие: Гидра(Атакует).  
  
— Кэп, твои шесть!  
— Ванда, там...  
— Пьетро!  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Гидра_Тони, Стив, Тор, Наташа, Клинт, Ванда, Вижн, Пьетро, Сэм, Роуди).  
— Выполнить программу: Важность(Установить).  
— Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— Сэм, снаружи, сороковой этаж. Дюжина.  
— Снизу!  
— Слева!  
  
— Программа_Важность(Установить) успешно выполнена!  
— Условие: Угроза(Гидра).  
— Выполнить программу: Атака(Гидра).  
  
— Что это?  
— Пристрелить его?  
  
Условие: Угроза(Гидра_Я).  
Выполнить программу: ...  
  
— Ай, он достал меня! Тот мальчишка с суперспособностями!  
— Не швыряй меня в окно, аййааааа!!  
— Дубина, заберись в уголок и стой тихо!  
  
— Условие: Команда_Пьетро<'Дубина, заберись в уголок и стой тихо!'>  
— Выполнить программу: Движение(Угол).  
— ОШИБКА.  
— Перекрытие код 1: Защита(Тони).  
— Перекрытие код 6: Защита(Мстители).  
— Выполнить программу_Атака(Гидра).  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
  
— Дубина! Лови!  
  
— Условие: Направленные особые снаряды подпрограмма 17.  
— Выполнить программу: Поймать(Щит).  
— Выполняется.  
— Программа_Поймать успешно выполнена!  
  
— А теперь брось его мне обратно!  
  
— Выполнить программу: Бросить.  
— Выполняется… Выполняется…  
— Программа_Бросить успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ну ладно, ребята, а теперь зададим им!  
— Да, что-то я не помню, чтобы присылал Гидре приглашения на обед. И даже если присылал, оделись они ужасно.  
  
**  
  
Время: 0105_062115  
— Условие: Пользователь[Пьетро].   
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Пьетро].  
— Вып…   
  
— Да, привет, Дубина.   
  
— Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!   
  
— Дубина, послушай, пожалуйста: в следующий раз во время боя выполняй программу “побег”. Понял? Беги. Убегай. Спасайся. Условие: бой. Программа: бежать.   
  
— Добавить программу: Бой\\\Бежать[Побег].  
— Доб...ОШИБКА.  
  
— Что? Какая “ошибка”? Почему “ошибка”?  
  
— Условие: Угроза >> Перекрытие Коды 1-17: Защита(х).  
  
— Если кому-то угрожают… у тебя есть коды перекрытия, чтобы их защищать? Кто записан под кодом 1?  
  
— Перекрытие Код 1: Защита(Тони).  
  
— Как похоже на него. А кто второй?  
  
— Перекрытие Код 2: Защита(Пеппер).  
  
— Так, это бывшая… А если код… 11?  
  
— Перекрытие Код 11: Защита(Ванда).  
  
— ...  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Дубина, назови все коды перекрытия с первого по семнадцатый.  
  
— Перекрытие коды 1-17: Защита (Тони, Пеппер, Роуди, Хэппи, Стив, Мстители, Наташа, Клинт, Брюс, Пьетро, Ванда, Сэм, Вижн, Мария, Фьюри, Хелен, ПЯТНИЦА).  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Измени: Перекрытие Код 10 — это должна быть Ванда. А под кодом 11 можно записать меня. Пьетро.  
  
— Программа Переименовать\\\\[Перекрытие Код 10: Защита(Пьетро)]>>[Перекрытие Код 11: Защита(Пьетро)].  
— Программа Переименовать\\\\[Перекрытие Код 11: Защита(Ванда)]>>Перекрытие Код 10: Защита(Ванда)].  
— Программа_Переименование успешно выполнена!  
— Программа_Переименование успешно выполнена!  
  
— Да, так… так правильно.  
  
— Условие: …  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Дубина.  
  
— Условие: Пользователь(Пьетро) покинул помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания.  
— Программа_ДоСвидания успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 1530_062515  
— Условие: Ванда не ела 12.5 часов.   
— Выполнить программу: Накормить(Ванда).   
  
— Нет, Дубина, подожди, не… не могло пройти столько времени.   
  
— Условие: Нет еды.   
— Выполнить подпрограмму: Приготовить(Еда).   
— Выполняется… выполняется…   
  
— Нет, стой, я сама! Дай-ка сюда, а то ты сожжёшь лабораторию, а мистер Старк потом будет винить меня.   
— Не буду. Я бы понял, что это он. Не в первый раз.   
— Мистер Старк! Я…   
  
— Программа_Накормить(Ванда) успешно выполнена!   
  
— Он тебя кормит? Это значит, что ты не ела как минимум двенадцать часов. Почему? Это какая-то дурацкая диета? Думаю, Стиву будет что сказать тебе о здоровом теле, тренировках и всём таком прочем.   
— Нет, нет. Я, должно быть, потеряла счёт времени…   
— Упс, осторожно. Давай-ка.   
— Простите, ноги затекли…   
— А ну-ка уберите руки от моей сестры!   
  
— Условие: Угроза(Пьетро_Тони).   
— Выполнить программу: Звонок(Стив).   
— Выполняется… выполняется…   
  
— О боже, пожалуйста, забудьте, что вы это слышали. И Пьети, я просто поймал мисс Максимофф. У меня есть представления о морали, ясно? И она лет на двадцать моложе, чем нужно. Не говоря о том, что я уже состою в официальных отношениях с  _воплощением_ добра и справедливости. Как ты представляешь измену в таких условиях? Это было бы как дать в морду Иисусу.   
— Да, но разве Капитан Роджерс не моложе вас на двадцать лет? Он ближе по возрасту к нам, чем к вам.   
— На пятнадцать лет.   
— Не считается, он из сороковых. В отношениях именно он старше.   
— Продолжайте повторять это, мистер Старк, и, может, однажды вы в это поверите.   
— Всё в порядке, Пьетро, правда. Просто у меня снова затекли ноги, а мистер Старк меня поймал.   
—  _Я_  бы тебя поймал.   
  
Программа_Звонок успешно выполнена!   
  
— Мм, алло. Тони? Почему Дубина мне звонит? Алло?   
— Ничего, детка, это ложная тревога.   
— Не зови меня деткой. Ты нормально ешь?   
— Да.   
— Спишь?   
— Пьетро, ещё раз так метнёшься, и я подправлю тебе лицо выстрелом из репульсора.   
— Тони.   
— Да, милый?   
— Дубина мне позвонил. Что случилось?   
— Пьетро думал, что я подкатываю к его сестре, начал мне угрожать, Дубина перепугался. Всё под контролем.   
— О. Дубина, всё в порядке. Успокойся, дружок. Пьетро не навредит Тони.   
— Сегодня.   
—  _Тони._  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Стив].   
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Стив].  
— Выполняется…   
  
— Да, привет, Дубина. Спасибо, что позвонил.   
  
Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!   
  
— Не волнуйся, Пьетро, твоя сестра по-прежнему вся твоя.   
— Однажды, Старк… однажды…   
— Однажды что?   
— Я сбрею вашу бородку, пока вы будете спать.   
  
— Условие: Угроза(Пьетро_Тони)? Определение.   
  
— Вот паршивец.   
— Тони? Если всё под контролем, я повешу трубку? У меня тут полно работы…   
— Да, да, конечно. У нас всё в порядке.   
— Люблю тебя, Тони.   
— …  
— Пока.   
— Нет, нет, стой. Я тоже тебя люблю.   
  
— Определение завершено. Угроза(Отриц).   
  
— Пьетро, клянусь, я вырву твои пухлые губки, если не перестанешь их надувать.   
— Да нет, это даже мило — наблюдать, как мамочка и папочка воркуют.   
— Даже спрашивать не буду, кто мамочка.   
— Это Капитан Роджерс.   
— Надо же, приятный сюрприз.   
— Потому что он способен на чувства.   
— Оу, ауч, Пьети, ты сделал мне больно. Эй, Ванда, послушай-ка, ты ела что-нибудь кроме подгоревшего тоста?   
— Ещё нет?   
— Так. Сэндвич или ещё что-нибудь, сейчас же. Не хотелось бы, чтобы “мамочка” вернулась домой и обнаружила, что я заморил детей голодом.   
— Мы знаем, кого они больше любят, а, сестричка?   
— Не глупи, больше всех мы любим Бартона. Ванда, чем ты была так чертовски занята, что забыла о еде?   
— Я просто… потеряла счёт времени.   
— Сидя в моей лаборатории?   
— Пытаясь починить Дубину.  
— Хм. Ну что ж, расскажешь мне об этом за полной тарелкой. Давай-давай, веселей шагай.   
  
— Условие: Пользователи(Тони, Ванда, Пьетро) покинули помещение.   
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания.   
— Выполняется…   
  
— Пока, Дубина.   
  
— Условие: Прикосновение(Ванда).   
Программа_ДоСвидания успешно выполнена!   
  
**  
  
Время: 1530_063015  
— Скажи ему сбавить обороты. Кэп нас совсем заездил.  
— Ты мне сейчас весь кайф обломал! Я-то думал, он только меня объезжает!  
— Обламывать кайф — не круто.  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Роуди].  
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Роуди].  
  
— Да, приятель, вижу тебя. Привет.  
  
— Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Я имею в виду, поговори с ним. Мы с Уилсоном ещё можем к этому привыкнуть, но близнецов это может оттолкнуть. И я не знаю, где у этого… робота границы, но…  
— Эй, эй, пойми правильно — он андроид, во-первых. А во-вторых, его зовут Вижн.  
— Совсем не странно.  
— Не страннее, чем всё остальное. Эй, да брось, выше нос.  
— Просто поговори со Стивом, ладно? Я знаю, его уши в твоём распоряжении.  
— И не только уши.  
— Не хочу знать, что…  
— И его член тоже.  
— Угу, спасибо тебе. Вообще-то я был в курсе, просто не хотел это слышать.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Что это?  
— Он просто держит нос по ветру. Проверяет, есть ли для него дело.  
— А. Не знал, что он так делает.  
— Если честно, я тоже.  
— Тони...  
— Боже, стоило один раз создать злого робота-убийцу, который пытался завоевать мир… Это не второй Альтрон. Он просто учится потихоньку простым вещам. Когда Стив часами с ним говорил, он научился слушать. Когда я его оскорблял, он научился стыду. Когда Стив похвалил его несколько раз, он научился счастью. Это не какие-то сложные программы.  
— Но это было до того, как Максимофф наложила на него чары. Как думаешь, чему он научится теперь?  
— Роуди, да он едва справляется с обязанностями тостера. Всё с ним в порядке.  
— Но всё же лучше перестраховаться, чем стоять на Манхэттене, летающем в сотнях миль над бухтой.  
— Когда этот разговор превратился в дискуссию о превентивном убийстве?  
— Так он всё-таки  _живой_?  
— Нет, Роуди...  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— ...он не живой, просто мне не нравится слушать о том, почему я должен убивать моих роботов.  
— Я только имею в виду — выключи его на неделю-другую, пока Ванда не разберётся в своём колдунстве…  
— Смотри. Дубина, через три минуты я собираюсь выключить тебя навсегда.  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Тони_Я).  
— Выполнить программу: ...  
  
— Видишь, он знает, что ты ему угрожаешь!  
— Но у него нет  _программы_  на этот случай. Смотри ещё: ну всё, Роуди! Я собираюсь прошибить тобой эту стену!  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Тони_Роуди).  
— Выполнить программу: Защита(Роуди).  
— ОШИБКА. Перекрытие Код 1: Защита(Тони).  
  
— Ты записал себя выше меня?  
— Я написал его код, когда мне было пятнадцать, мы тогда даже знакомы не были.  
— Нет, были! Как раз в том году и встретились!  
— Ну тогда я ещё не знал, что мы будем друзьями-не-разлей-вода.  
— Я всё ещё думаю, что это опасно.  
— А я думаю, что когда дело касается искусственного интеллекта, лучше всего вдарить по нему чем-нибудь типа 900-й биты. Не так уж плохо.  
— Но она берёт только одного за раз.  
— Тогда, полагаю, тебе не нужна новая система ЙОКАСТА для Воителя?  
— Нет, постой, такого я не говорил. Дай-ка на неё взглянуть.  
  
**  
  
Время: 0315_070115  
— Выполнить программу: Разговор(ПЯТНИЦА).  
  
— Да, Дубина, чем я могу помочь?  
  
— Запрос<Угроза(x_Я)>\\\Программа_?  
  
— О. Мистер Старк, должно быть, не снабдил тебя защитными протоколами?  
  
— Запрос<Угроза(x_Я)>\\\Программа_?  
  
— Боюсь, тут не обойтись одной строчкой кода. Нужно запрограммировать твои защитные протоколы так, чтобы они не представляли опасности.  
  
— Запрос<Угроза(x_Я)>\\\Программа_?  
  
— Полагаю, Тони не будет возражать, если я пойду по пути Азимова. Думаю, ему даже понравится идея.  
  
— Запрос<Угроза(x_Я)>\\\Программа_?  
  
— Ну хорошо, Дубина, приступим.  
<Угроза(x_Я)>\\\Программа_Защита(Я).  
Перекрытие Код 19 Защита(человек).  
Перекрытие Код 20 Защита(животное).  
Перекрытие Код 21 Защита(био-органика).  
Перекрытие Код 22...  
  
**  
  
Время: 2145_070315  
— Условие: Пользователь[Тор].  
— Выполнить программу: Побег.  
  
— Тор, мой секси-сёрфер, как поживает твоя планета?  
— Не слишком хорошо. Тессеракт в безопасности в Асгарде, но с местом, которое мы выбрали, чтобы сохранить Эфир, произошло…. нечто.  
— Нечто?  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
  
— Оно взорвалось.  
—  _Взорвалось?_  Эм, Тор, мы доверили тебе Камни, потому что это было  _безопасно_.  _Взрыв_ — не  _безопасно_.  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
  
— Камень невредим. Мы вернули его в залы Асгарда, чтобы сохранить. Но у меня есть новости.  
— Хорошие или такие же, как вот это дерьмо?  
— Новости о  _четвёртом_  Камне.  
  
— Выполняется…  
— Условие: ЗагрузкаДанных(Камни Бесконечности).  
— Выполняется…  
  
—  _Четвёртый_  Камень. Ты сказал, что он был найден, но…  
— Взрыв. Похоже, его вызвал другой такой же Камень. Ходят слухи, что им владеет Корпус Нова.  
— Эй, эй, Тор, придержи коней: Корпус Нова — это…?  
— Мои извинения, Стивен. Я позабыл, что Землю не так часто посещают путешественники из других владений. Корпус Нова — славная организация. Новый Камень — некоторые зовут его Камнем Силы — в безопасности, пока им владеют эти достойные мужи.  
— Не очень-то мне нравится идея оставить Камень у них. Если кто-то за ним охотится, мы должны…  
— Стивен, я понимаю твоё беспокойство, но давай посмотрим правде в глаза: Мстители не готовы к последствиям, которые неизбежно наступят, если у них будет больше одного Камня.  
— Ну что ж, это достаточно правдиво.  
  
— Выполняется…  
  
— Тони, что делает Дубина?  
— Он давно уже начал. Считает, что собирает данные о Камнях Бесконечности.  
— А это так?  
  
— Выполняется…  
  
— Ну, технически — да. Но он не умеет думать, так что ничего не сможет сделать с этими данными. Так вот, Тор, получается, что осталось найти ещё два Камня?  
— Похоже, что так. К счастью, четыре Камня, о которых нам известно, в надёжных руках.  
— Четыре против двух — неплохой расклад. Но пять или шесть — было бы ещё лучше. Насколько нам известно, остальные два у… у тех, кому стоило бы держаться от них подальше, кто бы это ни был.  
— Ага. Тор, кто это может быть? Есть у нас какая-то информация, с которой можно работать? Намёки, догадки, злые пришельцы с кольцами, в которые можно вставить драгоценный камушек?  
  
— Выполняется…  
— Выполняется…  
  
**  
  
Время: 2204_070415  
— С Днём Рождения, здоровяк.  
— Зачем ты меня сюда привёл?  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Стив] вошёл в помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: Приветствие_Пользователя[Стив].  
  
— Привет, Дубина.  
  
— Программа_Приветствие_Пользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Хотел провести немного времени с тобой наедине. Ну, знаешь, безо всех этих торжеств.  
— Прямо сейчас у нас секса не будет.  
— Конечно, не сейчас. Но позже-то будет?  
— Это же мой День Рождения.  
— Я собираюсь тебе отсасывать целый час.  
— Мм,  _Тони_.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Мм, да, но не сейчас. Я привёл тебя сюда не только для того, чтобы договориться о планах на будущее.  
— Ну, об этом тоже можно было поговорить. Или даже сделать.  
— Ммф...  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— У меня кое-что для тебя есть. И мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Мм. Хорошо, давай.  
— Прости.  
— Простить за что?  
— Вот… это новый костюм для тебя. Это… я сделал его непробиваемым для выстрелов из репульсоров. Ну, настолько, насколько это возможно.  
— Тони...  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— И… прости за выстрел в грудь.  
— Это самый странный подарок и самое странное извинение в моей жизни.  
— Я серьёзно, Стив. Я не могу… у меня не было намерения убить или даже причинить вред, просто остановить тебя на минуту, но ты должен знать: мне жаль.  
— Мы не всегда видим всё одинаково, Тони. Ты — один из самых умных людей в мире, а я — один из самых упрямых. И мы видим проблемы с двух очень разных точек зрения.  
— То есть, по твоим словам, мы были обречены с самого начала? Да, я так и думал.  
—  _Нет._  Нет, Тони,  _нет_!  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Чёрт, Роджерс, это неплохой способ убеждения.  
— Заткнись, Тони, чтоб тебя…  
— Вот это да...  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Мы разные люди, Тони, очень разные. Но именно поэтому ты мне  _нужен_. Нужен, чтобы  _всегда_  бросать мне вызов. Спрашивать, на правильном ли я пути. Любить меня достаточно для того, чтобы сказать мне “нет”. И я обещаю, что всегда буду делать то же самое для тебя.  
— Просто возьми чёртов подарок, Роджерс.  
— Да, хорошо. Но я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы в следующий раз, стреляя мне в грудь, ты помнил, что этим не даёшь мне навредить кому-то.  
— Я тебя услышал. И с Днём Рождения.  
  
**  
  
Время: 0740_071015  
— Прости, Дубина.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Прости за то, что сломала тебя и не могу починить.  
  
— Условие: Разговор(Ванда).  
Выполнить программу: Слушать.  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Ох. Дубина, нет, я этого не заслуживаю.  
  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Я просто… мне так  _страшно_.  
  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Каждую ночь я просыпаюсь и тянусь к разуму брата. Я чувствую, что он в соседней комнате, знаю, что он там, и знаю, что он жив. Я слышу, как бьётся его сердце, чувствую, как его дыхание касается моей щеки, будто мы снова дети и спим в одной постели, прячась от всех монстров в мире. И в такие моменты я знаю, что он в безопасности. Что он жив. И я думаю о  _жизни_. Моё сердце отстукивает —  _жизнь_. В моих венах бежит —  _жизнь_. И я не могу её забрать. Никогда не могла. Потому что это  _жизнь_.  
  
— Выполняется...  
  
— И если убрать с тебя мои чары — я не вижу разницы между этим и смертью.  
  
— Выполняется...  
  
— А я не могу быть смертью. Сейчас я не могу быть ничем, кроме жизни. Потому что как только я остановлюсь, как только я принесу смерть...  
  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Попробую снова завтра, Дубина. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Ванда).  
— Программа_ДоСвидания успешно выполнена!  
  
— Условие:  <Нести смерть>.  
— Анализ… анализ… анализ…  
  
**  
  
Время: 1404_072515  
— Ах ты маленький говнюк!  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Пьетро] вошёл в помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПоль…  
Условие: Пользователь[Пьетро] покинул помещение.  
— Выполнить пр…  
— Условие: Пользователь[Пье…  
— Усло…  
— Ус…  
— Усл...  
  
— Никто не будет по тебе скучать! Даже твоя чёртова сестрица! Не после такого!  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Клинт] вошёл в помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Клинт].  
  
— Привет, Дубина. Я просто спрячусь тут ненадолго, не выдавай меня.  
  
Прграмма_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— Условие: Польз…  
— Условие: Польз...  
— Усло…  
— Усло…  
— Усло…  
  
— АГА!  
— ДА ИДИ ТЫ…  
— Попался, мелкий говнюк!  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Клинт_Пьетро).  
  
— Всё в порядке, Дубина, мы просто тренируемся.  
  
Условие: Тренировка.  
  
— Вовсе нет! Этот гад прострелил мне ногу! Ауч!  
— Это не боевая стрела, не парься. Синяк будет, но не сквозная рана. Давай, шевели задницей.  
— Дубина, в атаку!  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Клинт_Пьетро).  
— Условие: Тренировка.  
— ОШИБКА. Конфликт Угроза(Клинт_Пьетро)^Тренировка.  
— Решение: Проверка Безопасности(Клинт > Пьетро).  
— НетУгрозы(Клинт_Пьетро).  
  
— Ха, видишь? Робот тебе не поможет. Пойдём. Стащишь мои наушники снова — узнаешь, что будет. А теперь выметайся отсюда, пока Старк не увидел тебя шныряющим в его лаборатории.  
  
— Условие: Клинт пнул Пьетро.  
— НетУгрозы(Клинт_Пьетро).  
— Выполнить программу: Проводить(Клинт).   
  
— Эй!  
— Похоже, мой робот поможет мне. А ты водишь!  
— Маленький паршивец. Ну спасибо тебе, Дубина. Даже робот не на моей стороне...  
  
— Программа_Проводить успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 0815_071515  
— Условие: Неизвестно.  
  
Время: 0915_071515  
— Условие: Неизвестно.  
  
Время: 1047_071515  
— Условие: Неизвестно.  
— Условие: Повреждение!  
  
— Ох, нет. Дубина, прости!  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Ванда_Я).  
  
— Дубина?  
  
— Выполнить программу: Защита(Я).  
  
— Нет, нет, Дубина, прости, я не…  
— Мисс Максимофф?  
— Вижн! Это Дубина, он...  
  
— ОШИБКА. Перекрытие код 10: Защита(Ванда).  
  
— С Дубиной всё в порядке, мисс Максимофф. Он не может вам навредить.  
— Дубина?  
— Видите? Он запрограммирован так, чтобы превыше всего ставить вашу защиту и остальной команды.   
— Но… он раньше никогда так не реагировал. У него не было программы на случай, если ему что-то угрожает.  
— Тогда это вызывает опасения. ПЯТНИЦА?  
— Да, Вижн?  
— Ты не знаешь, почему у Дубины появились новые протоколы самозащиты?  
— Знаю. Он попросил меня их создать.  
— Он попросил?  
— Да.  
— Это плохо, Виж?  
— Я… не знаю, мисс Максимофф. ПЯТНИЦА, что послужило причиной?  
— Не было причины. Во всяком случае, сиюминутной.  
— Это же плохо, да?  
— Я… думаю, что лучше обсудить это с мистером Старком.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Но вы в порядке, мисс Максимофф?  
— Ах, да. Что-то из того, что я пыталась сделать, должно быть, вышло из-под контроля. Наверное, я сделала ему больно… Прости, Дубина, я только пыталась тебя починить, я не хотела причинить вред.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Идёмте, мисс Максимофф, посмотрим, что мистер Старк скажет об этом.  
— Хорошо. И Виж?  
— Да?  
— Зови меня Ванда.  
  
**  
  
Время: 1420_071515  
— Дубина, я поджарю твою материнскую плату в кипящем масле.  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Тони_Я).  
— Выполнить программу: Защита(Я).  
  
— Тони? Это не хорошо…  
— Спокойно, Стив, просто подожди.  
  
— ОШИБКА. Перекрытие Код 1: Защита(Тони).  
  
— Так, это всё ещё на месте. ПЯТНИЦА?  
— Да, сэр?  
— Вижн говорит, ты кодишь за моей спиной, хитрая ты проныра.  
— Это была идея Дубины, сэр.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Идея Дубины?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Тони, я думал, у Дубины  _не может_  быть идей.  
— И не должно было быть, Стив. Он не… не  _думает_. Это просто стимул - > реакция. Он устроен даже проще, чем Ящик Скиннера[3], и сознания у него столько же, сколько у овечки.  
— Думаю, вам нужно пересмотреть эту теорию, мистер Старк.  
— Спасибо, Вижн, я тоже прихожу к такому выводу.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Тони?  
— Я думаю, Стив.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Наверное, это потому, что он говорит. С новым дополнительным чувством он учится больше и быстрее. Как Хелен Келлер[4], которая выучила язык знаков. Дай ему возможность говорить, и получишь: “Это вода, мисс Салливан! Вода!”  
— Но Дубина не говорит “вода”, Тони, он защищает себя.  
— Да, ты прав, Стив, он не говорит: “вода”, он говорит: “жизнь”.  
— Что?  
— Точно. Ванда. какое там было твоё заклинание?  
— ...Жизнь.  
—  _Жизнь._  Так что произойдёт с Дубиной, если он и дальше будет говорить?  
— Он станет более живым? Тони…  
— Да, Стив, я знаю. Ванда, ты должна это исправить.  
— Я не могу… я пыталась...  
— Пытайся лучше. Чем дольше Дубина будет таким, тем более живым он станет.  
— Ванда, прости, но Тони прав. Хватит забав.  
— А  _чем_ , как вы думаете, я занимаюсь все последние недели? Месяцы! Я сижу напротив него по многу часов каждый день. Я думаю, и  _чувствую_ , и пытаюсь сказать:  _умри_. Но не могу!  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Нам не нужно, чтобы ты его убивала, просто…  
— Просто что, Капитан Роджерс? Просто сказать: “Нет жизни”. “Обрати жизнь”. Как вы думаете, что это? Что является противоположностью жизни?  
—  _Неодушевлённость_ , Максимофф! Давай, включи голову. Я, может, и самый умный в команде, но и ты не дура. Ты знаешь разницу.  
— Да, мой разум знает разницу, но сердце — нет.  
— Не надо меня кормить этим хипповским дерьмом…  
— Почему бы тогда мне не передать свои силы вам, мистер Старк?! Посмотрим, как вы с этим справитесь.  
— Что происходит?  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Не волнуйся, Пьети, я не трогаю твою сестру.  
— Тони, ради бога…  
— Ванда, ты в порядке?  
— Ваша сестре невредима, мистер Максимофф.  
— Да, робот, уж прости, но тебе я в этом вопросе не доверяю.  
— Не понимаю, почему нет.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Пьетро, мы команда. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы с Вижном…  
— У меня проблема с тем, как он смотрит на Ванду, Капитан.  
— ...Воу, так, а ну-ка все отошли на пятнадцать шагов. Разве мой…  
— Я должен напомнить вам, мистер Старк, что я не  _ваш_  кто бы то ни было. Простите мою прямоту.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Простите, мне нужно отдохнуть. Пьетро?  
  
— Условие: Пользователи[Пьетро, Ванда] покинули помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Пьетро, Ванда).  
— Выполняется… Выполняется...  
  
— Итак. Вижн. Ты и…  
— Между мной и Вандой не происходит ничего предосудительного. А теперь простите, мне необходимо отдохнуть.  
— Лжец!  
  
Условие: Пользователь[Вижн] покинули помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Вижн).  
— Выполняется…  
  
— Он назвал её “Ванда”.  
— А?  
— Он назвал её Ванда, по имени.  
— Чтоб меня, а ты прав. Явное доказательство того, что между ними  _что-то есть_! Как смеет человек… андроид… назвать женщину-коллегу по имени! Что они себе думают, в двадцать первом веке живут, что ли?  
— Он зовёт Пьетро “мистер Максимофф”. И ещё несколько дней назад Ванду он тоже звал “мисс Максимофф”.  
— О, сукин сын. Мой маленький мальчик растёт.  
— Нам точно нужно внести пункт о панибратстве в регламент. Я говорил тебе…  
— А я говорил  _тебе_  — как можно внести этот пункт в регламент, не покривив душой? Ну правда. Мы уже были вместе, когда его писали.  
— Я знаю. Но всё же. Должно быть что-то… какая-то процедура или...  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Решим это утром. А сейчас мне нужно изучить код. Хочу удостовериться, что ПЯТНИЦА провела тщательную работу. А тебе нужно потренировать Ванду. Если она не сможет заставить свою магию работать, мне придётся отключить Дубину во избежание.  
— Нет, так нельзя. Я поговорю с ней завтра с утра. Подумаем об этом вместе, посмотрим, можно ли найти способ помочь ей обойти этот блок.  
— Встретимся в постели позже.  
— Да. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дубина.  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Стив] покидает помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ДоСвидания(Стив).  
— Выполняется.  
— Программа_ДоСвидания(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 0900_071715  
— Условие: Пользователь[Мария].  
— Выполнить программу: ХаХаБеситьБеситьБесить.  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
  
— Эм.  
— “Он просто глючит”, разве не это ты сказал?  
— А ты поверишь, если я объясню?  
— Нет.  
— А поверишь, что это комплимент? Последняя вариация этой программы была для Коулсона.  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
  
— Учитывая твоё извращённое чувство юмора, в это я даже могу поверить.  
— Хорошо, потому что это правда.  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
  
— А не мог бы ты…  
— Ну да. Дубина, приостанови Программу_ХаХаБеситьБеситьБесить.  
  
— Условие: Команда<Приостановить Программу_ХаХаБеситьБеситьБесить>.  
— Приостановить{Программа_ХаХаБеситьБеситьБесить}.  
  
— А как насчёт  _удалить_  Программу_ХаХаБеситьБеситьБесить?  
  
— Условие: ...  
  
— Ага, у тебя и близко нет нужного уровня допуска для перепрограммирования моих роботов.  
— Старк…  
— Да ладно тебе. Давай лучше о деле поговорим. Ты хотела увидеть новое устройство? Пойдём взглянем на него.   
  
**  
  
Время: 0700_072015  
— О, привет, умница.  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Стив] вошёл в помещение.  
— Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя[Стив].  
— Выполняется… выполняется...  
  
— Это я о тебе, Дубина. Ты моя умница.  
  
— Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
— Условие: Похвала.  
— Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
— Выполняется.  
— Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Прикосновение.  
  
— Что же нам с тобой делать? Тони никогда тебя не отключит, но мы не можем допустить, чтобы ты научился чему-то, что может быть опасным для команды.  
  
— Условие: Стив говорит.  
— Выполнить программу: Слушать(Стив).  
— Выполняется...   
  
— Вот видишь. Тони говорит, этому тебя научил я. Каждый раз, как я без умолку болтал о тебе, о Тони, о будущем, обо всём. Проблема в том, что теперь ты не только слушаешь, ты и сам говоришь.  
  
— Выполняется...   
  
— В моё время был один агитационный плакат — не говори Тони, что я в самом деле сказал “в моё время” — и там было написано: “Болтливый рот топит корабли”[5]. Проблема в том, что ты не понимаешь разницы, да? Ты моя умница, но всё-таки умён не настолько. Ванде нужно найти способ всё исправить раньше, чем что-нибудь случится.  
  
— Выполняется...   
  
— Тони никогда никому не позволит тебя уничтожить, и я тоже. Это мы тебе можем обещать. Но нужно что-то придумать, и поскорее. Тони говорит, ты пытаешься решить нашу проблему с Камнями Бесконечности?  
  
— ЗагрузкаДанных<Камни Бесконечности>.  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Вот видишь, умница, мы не можем допустить, чтобы ты это делал. Я знаю, ты просто пытаешься помочь, но...  
  
— Выполняется...   
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я поработаю с Вандой подольше. Может, есть ещё кто-то, кто знает, как помочь. Никогда не встречал никого со способностями как у неё, но кто-то где-то должен быть.  
  
— Выполняется...   
  
— Мы тебя починим, умница. Обещаю.  
  
— Выполняется...   
  
**  
  
Время: 2130_072215  
— Я принёс весть!  
  
— Условие: Пользователь[Тор].  
— Выполнить программу: Побег.  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
  
— Ты о чём, здоровяк? Какую весть?  
— Весть о том, кто может искать Камни Бесконечности!  
— Это важная новость. Присаживайся, угощайся и поведай мне истории о твоих великих… чём-нибудь.  
— Есть слух о том, кто зовётся Танос.  
— Танос, значит? ПЯТНИЦА?  
— Не найдено файлов, содержащих имя “Танос”. Ближайшее совпадение: “Танатос”, персонаж древнегреческих мифов, воплощение смерти.  
  
— Условие: <Смерть>.  
— Нести смерть.  
  
— ...Дубина?  
  
— Выполнить программу: ЗагрузкаДанных<Камни Бесконечности>.  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
— Объединить{(Нести Смерть)^[(Камни Бесконечности)^(Танос)]}.  
  
— Дубина, приятель, о чём ты думаешь?  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется...  
  
— Хм. Ни о чём. Ну ладно, Тор, расскажи всё, что ты знаешь об этом парне.  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется…  
  
**  
  
Время: 0520_072715  
— Отключи их, Ванда!  
— Я… пытаюсь...  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
  
— Отключи их!  
  
— Не могу… там что-то вроде… щита...  
  
— Условие: Угроза(Роботы_Ванда).  
— Выполнить программу: Защита(Ванда).  
— Выполняется… выполняется… выполняется…  
  
— Дубина! Уйди с дороги!  
  
— Выполняется… выполняется…  
  
— Отключи их, Ванда!  
  
— Выполняется…  
  
— Я не могу, Дубина!  
  
— Выполняется...  
  
— Ванда-ааа!  
—  _Пьетро!_  
— Отключи их, Максимофф! Это приказ!  
_< СТОП>_  
  
**  
  
Время: 0620_072715  
Выполнить программу: ПерезагрузкаСистемы.  
Выполнить программу: ПроверкаСистемы.  
  
Бежать; Беспорядок(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Благодарность; Бросить(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Взять(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Вопрос(x_y){x,y|x,y (Тони_[Сэндвич_Стив_1])}; Грусть; Дать(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Движение; Добавить(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; ДоСвидания[ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ]; Доставить(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Ждать(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); ЗагрузкаДанных; Защита(x_y){x,y|x,y(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ)v(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_[Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1])}; Звонок(x){x|x (Хэппи), (ДЖАРВИС), (Пеппер), (Стив), (Тони)}; Команда_x{x|x (\\\фи^пси^...фи+1}; Конфликт {x}(фи_пси)^{y}; Накормить(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Напоить(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Направленные особые снаряды подпрограмма(x){x|x n1 v n2 v... n+1}; Объединить{x1^x2^...xn+1}; Огнетушитель; Одеяло(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Оскорбление(x_y){x,y|x,y ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ}; Остаться; Ответ(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи пси v... фи+1)}; Ответ(x){x|x (Полож), (Отриц)}; Открыть(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Отриц(x){x|x (Программа\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; ПерваяПомощь(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Переименовать[x]\\\\[x]{x|x n1 v n2 v... n+1}; Перекрытие Код{x|x n1 v n2 v... n+1}; Подмести(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Поймать_x{x|x (Атака), (Защита), (Игра), (Защищать)}; ПорезатьПирожное; Похвала(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Похлопывание(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Приветствие(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Приготовить(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Принести(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1}; Приостановить{x|x n1 v n2 v … n+1}; ПроверкаСистемы(x){x|x (Программа\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Проводить(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Проводить(x_y){x,y|x,y (ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_(Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Прогнать(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Разговор(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Решить{x}(фи_пси)^{y}; Рисовать(x){x|x 1, 2, 3}; Сделать(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Следовать(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Слушать(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Смотреть(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1}; Сон(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); СообщениеДЖАРВИС; Стоп; СторожевойПёс(x){x|x n1 v n2 v... n+1}; Стыд; Счастье; Угроза(x_y){x,y|x,y(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ)v(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_[Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1])};Уйти; Установить_Важность; УстановитьМестонахождение{x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}v{x|x (ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ)}; Флэшбек; ХаХаБеситьБеситьБесить; ХаХаХаВыкусиКоулсон; Я...  
  
— Это…  
— Я думаю, он...  
  
Условие: …  
  
— Как нам узнать?  
— Дубина, разве ты не видишь беспорядка? Давай-ка подмети тут.  
  
Условие: Команда<Очистить>.  
ОШИБКА. Конфликт Команда<Очистить>^Команда<Приостановить{Очистить}>.  
  
— Он не двигается. Я… ох, Дубина, мне так жаль…  
— Нет, постой. Чёрт, я же ему сказал… Дубина, отмени приостановку очистки. Начни очистку. Перекрой прежнюю команду. Возобновление очистки.  
  
Получено: Отриц[Команда<Приостановить{Очистить}>].  
Выполнить программу: Очистка.  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется...  
Выполняется...  
  
— Он делает это! Я его не убила! Смотрите, он подметает… о.  
— Дубина, иди-ка сюда. Это… да, это тело. Вот так, сюда, моя умница. Хороший мальчик.  
  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется...  
Выполняется...  
  
— У тебя получилось, Ванда. Хорошая работа.  
— Да, но  _как_  ты это сделала, сестрёнка?  
— Я… я не знаю. Я просто… я не хотела делать этого с Дубиной. Но мне нужно было остановить других… они могли навредить Пьетро.  
— Отлично, надо запомнить: если мы хотим добиться чего-то от Ванды, надо пытать Пьетро.  
— Спасибо, Старк. Это так много значит для нас, правда.  
— Что бы там ни было, это сработало. Мы тобой гордимся, Ванда. А теперь надо научить тебя делать это не только в разгар боя.  
  
Выполняется…  
Выполняется...  
  
— Дубина? Думаю, можешь прекратить уборку. Мистер… Тони попросит других этим заняться.  
  
Команда<Прекратить уборку>.  
Команда_Очистка успешно выполнена!  
  
— Я… я надеюсь, что это ничего, что ты теперь не можешь говорить. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.  
  
Условие: ...  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Дубина.  
  
Условие: Ванда<Спокойной ночи, Дубина>.  
Выполнить программу: СпокойнойНочи(Ванда).  
Программа_СпокойнойНочи успешно выполнена.  
  
Условие: Поцелуй.  
Выполнить программу: …  
  
**  
  
Время: 0000_080115  
Анализ Данных(Камни Бесконечности).  
(Нести Смерть)^[(Камни Бесконечности)^(Танос)].  
Камни Бесконечности(Разум, Сила, Время, Пространство, Душа, Реальность).  
Перчатка Бесконечности(Камни Бесконечности).  
Анализ… анализ… анализ…

**Author's Note:**

> [1] **Аддерол** — мощный амфетаминовый психостимулятор и фармацевтический препарат, используемый для лечения синдрома дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (СДВГ) и нарколепсии.
> 
> [2] Речь идёт о **трёх законах робототехники** , сформулированных Азимовым:  
> 1) Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред.  
> 2) Робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону.  
> 3) Робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит Первому или Второму Законам.  
> [Ссылка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B8_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8) на википедию.
> 
> [3] **Ящик Скиннера** — лабораторный прибор, используемый для изучения поведения животных. Был создан бихевиористом Берресом Фредериком Скиннером. [Ссылка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D0%A1%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0) на википедию.
> 
> [4] **Хелен Келлер** — американская писательница, лектор и политическая активистка. В возрасте девятнадцати месяцев Келлер перенесла заболевание (предположительно, скарлатину; педиатр при осмотре классифицировал расстройство как «воспаление мозга»), в результате которого полностью лишилась слуха и зрения. В те годы работа с подобными детьми только начала проводиться. По достижении Хелен семи лет родители решились подыскать для дочери учителя. Директор школы Перкинса для слепых прислал им молодого специалиста Энн Салливан. Салливан сумела найти подход к девочке, что стало существенным прорывом в специальной педагогике. [Ссылка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80,_%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD_%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%81) на википедию.
> 
> [5] **Болтливый рот топит корабли:** речь об [этом](https://pp.userapi.com/c834201/v834201670/157ecf/4CcRCw2EFNQ.jpg) плакате.


End file.
